


Falling Snow

by DiegoonNio



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: It's amazing how your life can change when you join a band because you have a little crush.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift to Karu. Unfortunately because of work I wasn't able to work on it like I wanted too... which might be a good thing. It would have been 10k words if I had the time. She had some good prompts which gave me too many ideas... 
> 
> The fanfic is split into two sections. The first half was more of musings as I tried to sort out ideas. I ended up liking them enough to include them as a sort of prequel. The second half is the main story(and contains a bit of smut). Enjoy~
> 
> Prompt: estimeric band AU (bass-estinien, drummer-hilda, singer- haurchefant, aymeric only in backstage, writing their musics, managing the band, but pinning for estinien badly)

“For the last time, no.”

“But Aymeric—!”

The darker sighed as he looked back to his worksheet. He was currently in the library helping Haurchefant with their theory homework. Unfortunately his dear friend seemed to be more interested in talking about pratical music instead of theory.

“Women love keyboards. Men too,” Haurchefant continued to argue as he pushed down on the pen the other was trying to grab. “Don’t let your skills go to waste! Join my band. Pleasseeeee.”

Aymeric sighed again before letting go of his pen. He knew they weren’t going to get any work done while his friend was like this. “I enjoy music but right now it’s just a way to get scholarships. I’m more interested in business than music.”

“Perfect! You could also be the band manager!” Haurchefant cheered a bit too loud for a library. Aymeric frowned as he motioned the other to quiet down but he wouldn’t listen. “With your brains and piano, my voice and guitar, and E—“

“This is a library,” A new voice cut in causing the two to pause. Looking over, Haurchefant’s grin grew while Aymeric’s face was one of surprise. Especially when steel-blue eyes locked on him. “Is he bothering you?”

“Estinien!” The excited elezen moved forward to greet said man with a hug. That earned him a scowl but he didn’t seem to mind. Aymeric couldn’t help but chuckle at the exchange. “Just the man I wanted to see. By the way, this is Aymeric. Aymeric, Estinien.”

“I know. We have a class together,” Estinien responded while shaking off the clinging Elezen and nodding at the other. Aymeric smiled softly and nodded back. “Unlike _some_ people, he’s a decent partner to have around.”

Haurchefant gave a look of mock hurt as Aymeric stifled a laugh. “Thank-you, Estinien. You’re a good partner as well.”

“Only thing good about him is his skills on the bass.” Haurchefant grinned while stepping out of Estinien’s hitting range. “And that’s why I want you to join our band! Of course I’ll be the lead singer and guitarist. Aymeric’s going to be our keyboardist and manager. Light volunteered to play drums but as much as I love him, he’s not exactly the best….”

“Sure.”

“But even so we’ll—“ Haurchefant cutoff as he realized he had gotten a yes. He glanced over at Aymeric who also had a surprised look confirming that he heard correctly. “That’s great. But uh… I wasn’t expecting you to say agree so easily. I didn’t realize you loved us that much~”

“Of course not,” Estinien replied bluntly before glancing away with a huff. “I’m just not blind. You’re both skilled. And with him in charge of management, we might have a chance to go big.”

Aymeric felt his heart speed up as the other looked over at him. He didn’t let it show though. Instead he nodded with a gentle smile. “I’m flattered you think that but I doubt my skills are that great. But… I’ll try my best.”

Haurchefant’s eyes lit up when Aymeric basically agreed to be a part of the band. A mischievous smile crossed his lips for a moment as he noted the reason for the two joining. It was faint but to him it was obvious the two had an attraction. Of course he wanted the band to succeed but… a little romance wouldn’t hurt them.

“And with that our band, the Falling Snow, is formed!”

“That is the stupidest name ever.”

“Be nice. …but we might want to think of other names too.”

—

And that’s how the Falling Snow came to be. Although they had all been optimistic, there’s was an unspoken understanding that this wouldn’t last forever. Once Aymeric and Estinien graduated, the band would fall apart as they started life after college. But they’d continue to play to their heart’s content until then.

At first it was contests and corners of campus on their free time. Then the Forgotten Knight reached out and that was their first paid gig. From there, they played at a few other places including a local convention. They weren’t big. But knowing they were famous locally was good enough for them.

Or so they thought. Near the end of the year, Estinien was looking over Aymeric’s final school schedule with a frown. “I’m not questioning why you have 18 credit hours but why are they mostly music classes?”

Aymeric smiled sheepishly. “I decided to double major. I was a little far behind so they had to be crammed in at the end.”

“But _why_?”

“Mostly because of the band,” He replied honestly. “It reminded me how I love music instead of the perfectionist way I had been playing. And…”

_And I want to continue playing with you_. But he wouldn’t say that. In the past two years his feelings had grown from curiosity to… admiration? He wasn’t sure what he was feeling but that had to be it. “And that’s why I want to continue even after school. Even if we’re apart, we can still play together.”

“That’s why you’re taking the technical and social media classes,” Estinien muttered as he stared at the sheet of paper. “Not a bad idea. And your assignments should be easier since you already have the band.”

“Exactly.” Aymeric’s smile grew as Estinien agreed with him. “I’ll admit, I was a bit worried at first. But once I looked into everything, I realized I could multitask. Most the homework will be assignments to help the band.”

“It’s still a heavy load though,” The other noted before falling quiet. “I think you should stop playing live next semester.”

“…pardon?”

Estinien didn’t miss the obviously pained tone but he pretended to ignore it. “We can preform live without a keyboardist. We’ll just add you in during recording when you learn how. That way you’re not over-stressing yourself.”

Aymeric chuckled softly; almost bitterly. “I’ll be fine. A little extra work won’t kill me—“

“Like hell it won’t. You were bedridden for a week last semester,” Estinien growled. The other was about to argue but slowly closed his mouth at the glare he received. “Haurchefant will back me up. You need to stop overworking yourself. Just sit back, study, manage, and leave the onstage stuff to us. Deal?”

“…deal.”

“Good. Now lets tell Haurchefant.” He stood and avoided looking at Aymeric. It would hurt, but the man needed to be able to rest sometime next semester. He couldn’t be selfish just because he wanted to play together.

_Haurchefant’s lucky he has someone like Aymeric wanting to play with him…_

—-

Aymeric’s sadness seemed to disappear once the new semester started. Throwing himself into his final set of classes and managing the band, he made sure to work harder than ever if he wasn’t allowed to play live. Of course he tried to overdo it like always. Luckily his friends were there to force him to rest when he tried to do too much.

By midterm the band’s online was really picking up. Aymeric had created a decent online presence. They still weren’t making lots of money, but the idea of the band staying together after college seemed a more likely goal now.

Minus the fact their drummer Light was going to be traveling overseas once the semester ended. But they agreed that was a problem for future them.

—-

And finally the end of the semester was upon them. Estinien and Aymeric had successfully graduated; the later somehow getting high honors even with his busy schedule. Haurchefant still had another year while Light already left that morning. Now the rest of the band members were meeting up to talk about the future.

“…It’s not like Aymeric to be late,” Estinien grumbled as he glanced at the drink beside him. Pulling out his phone, he frowned more at the lack of messages. “Hear anything?”

“Nothing on my end,” Haurchefant replied with a pout as he too looked at the drink. “You could have gotten drinks for all of us.”

“Cs get degrees but not hot chocolate,” The other snorted before dodging a hat that was thrown at him. That lightened his mood for two seconds until his worries returned. “I hope he didn’t pass out again—“

As if on cue, the door slammed opened and Aymeric raced inside. He stopped in front of them and held up a finger for them to wait as he panted heavily. “Did you see our Instagram messages?”

“You banned me from logging on.”

“Don’t reply. Don’t care.”

Aymeric pulled out his phone and shoved it towards them. The two looked at it curiously before Estinien motioned Hauchefant to read. “Huh?! Why is Firmament Entertainment contacting us? ‘Congralutations Aymeric, Estinien, and Haurchefant for your lastest song.’ Blah, blah, blah… it’s mostly just a congratulatory mess— They want us to sign on?!”

Estinien pulled Aymeric’s phone toward him so he could read. Sure enough it was a long message offering them praise and an offer. “They’re even going to find us a new drummer.”

“But they’ll never be as cool as our precious Warrior of Light,” Haurchefant sniffled dramatically before getting elbowed by Estinien. He frowned at the action before realizing the other was making a gesture. “Oh right. Aymeric what are you going to do? Don’t you have interviews coming up for major firms?”

Aymeric looked at his phone before glancing at the other two. Haurchefant smirked slightly as he noticed the gaze resting on a hopeful looking Estinien longer than him. The answer was obvious.

“I’ll just treat this like another interview and we’ll see from there.”

\---

And everything went smoothly from there. The Falling Snow was officially signed on and their popularity grew from there. There was only one problem: a drummer. They had gone through three in a year due to none of them clicking with the group. Now they were meeting their fourth one but the group wasn’t holding their breath for a permanent fit.

“I’ve come up with a solution for your problems,” A idol manager named Francel explained excitedly. “I have an idol here who I think would be perfect for your group. You’ve probably heard of her already. Everyone, meet Hilda.”

Aymeric frowned as she entered. How was an idol going to help their problems? It may get them more publicity but from what he had learned, idols were high maintenance. He couldn’t manage the group with one. “With all due respects. I doubt an idol would fit with—“

“Of course you’re hired!”

“Welcome to the band.”

Aymeric stared at the two in shock. Haurchefant’s approval wasn’t a surprise but Estinien? The bassist met his gaze and shrugged. “What? She punched a fan. She seems cool.”

“A fan that was harassing a fellow idol member,” Haurchefant thankfully cleared up quickly. “Plus her drumming is amazing. She knows what she’s doing.”

Aymeric blinked at the new information. He wasn’t aware they followed idol news. Actually knowing Estinien, he was probably more interested in the fight than the idol herself. “My apologies. I don’t fall the idol scene that closely. If these two think it’s a great idea, then who am I to complain?”

Hilda snickered at his comment. “I don’t blame you. The idol scene is as fake as the companies that produce it. Er— no offence Francel,” She apologized quickly before turning back to the group. “But thanks to him, I get to work with a real band like I wanted in the first place.”

“And hopefully you’ll wish to stay,” Haurchefant cheered as he pulled her to the group.

“And feel free to punch Haurchefant if he gets to clingy,” Estinien noted with a smirk. Said man made a look of mock offence as the new girl joined in by cracking her knuckles. They all bursted out into laughter and that solidify the idea that her joining was a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, these two idiots still haven't confessed to each other. 
> 
> Spoilers: This is only a 2 chapter story with a happy ending.

With his arms crossed, Aymeric’s finger tapped lightly in time to the music on stage. Everything was proceeding smoothly. There were a few flaws in the bands playing but not enough to complain. He just made a few mental notes to discuss after.

The crowds cheering brought him out of his musing. Judging from the lyrics, Haurchefant would be singing to someone in the front. But the cheering sounded too loud for that. Curious, he glanced behind the curtain to see the man singing to a certain bass player.

“This is my wish, my song to you,” Haurchefant sang as he shimmied close to Estinien. The bassist looked surprise for a moment before laughing as the song continued. “The only way my feelings can reach you.”

Aymeric’s hand squeezed his arm in frustration. He wished he was up there preforming. It had taken a while to get use to managing instead of being on stage but he did it. This song though… It was his song to Estinien. Haurchefant may have been singing it perfectly but that’s why he hated it.

“These words just for you. I—“ Haurchefant began but Estinien cut him off by pushing him away with a shove from his shoulder. They continued to play even as they laugh; the lyrics were officially ruined. The crowd didn’t care though. They just cheered louder at the display. It was a successful PR stunt but Aymeric couldn’t help feeling bitter at the display.

Estinien’s embarrassed smile hurt.

Oh well. It was his fault for waiting so long…

\---

“Good work!” Aymeric greeted as the band came backstage. Like an adult, he avoided Estinien and Haurchefant by focusing on Hilda. “I saw what you meant with the set up. Lets look at that before putting it away. You two go ahead. We’ll catch up.”

Hilda and Haurchefant exchanged a glance while Estinien looked a bit disappointed. “Alright. We’ll be waiting.”

The two left as Aymeric knelt down to examine the drum set. He thought for a moment before beginning to list off a few suggestions. Hilda wasn’t listening though. Finally she interrupted him. “What was that about?”

“Pardon?”

Her eye twitched slightly. This wasn’t the first time they had a similar conversation. Why did these boys have to be so dense? “We normally have a group huddle before heading back. Are you mad at them?”

The guilty look that crossed his face made her feel a bit better. At least he understood that much. “I’m not mad. The stage crew asked us to clean up quickly and I wanted to address this before cleaning up.”

And she was back to being frustrated. She couldn’t argue that excuse though. “Fine. Lets hurry up. I bet Estinien wants to talk to you,” She commented while kneeling beside him. The look of sadness at the mention of the other made her groan. “You’re both idiots.”

“…what was that?”

“Nothing. Nothing. Lets just hurry up.”

\---

Meanwhile Haurchefant and Estinien made their way to their dressing room. It was cozy but spacious enough for the four of them. Drinks and snacks had been prepared for them and Haurchefant made his way their first. “Thanks for going along with my idea. Sounded like the fans loved it.”

“I’m surprised Aymeric didn’t yell at us,” Estinien mumbled as he put his bass away properly. “I bet there’s already rumors circulating around.”

“Good for PR. Give the fans what they want.” Haurchefant grinned as he fiddled with the kettle. “What setting do I use for tea…?”

Estinien arched an eyebrow at that. “You’re not having your victory hot chocolate?”

“It’s for Aymeric,” Haurchefant replied innocently causing Estinien to tense. “He usually makes some after a performance, right?”

“Right…” Estinien muttered; slightly bitter at how Haurchefant had stepped up first. Was there something going on between the two? If there was, he couldn’t be jealous. It would have been his fault for waiting too long to confess. “Ah! That’s the wrong tea. He likes the other one.”

Haurchefant paused before he opened the wrong tea bag as the other came over. He smiled mischievously as Estinien got to work on the tea. “How come you always remember his drink but not mine?”

“Because yours is complicated as hell,” He snorted before adding in the birch syrup. Stirring it a few times, he handed the finished drink over. “There. Now you can serve it to him.”

Haurchefant gave a blank look to the idiot in front of him before taking the drink. “You made it. You should—“ Before he could finish, the door open. “Welcome back you two! Here you go, Aymeric. I would have made you it but Estinien had to correct me.”

Estinien shot the tattler a glare as Aymeric took the mug. The manger sniffer with a fond smile. “You still remember my order. Thanks, Estinien.”

“No problem.” Estinien shrugged casually while Hilda and Haurchefant shared a knowing glance. “Lets just get this meeting over with.”

“Right,” Aymeric said with a nod. “You all were great today… even with that impromptu bit. It was well received but I hope you’re aware of the rumors that will come of this.”

After he finished scolding the two, mostly Haurchefant, he began to critique their performance. Although it was a critique, it was more of quick brainstorming session. He always had new ideas after watching them preform.

“Oh, that’s a good one!” Haurchefant exclaimed after one idea. It really was a good idea but since he was such a good friend and match maker, he added, “But instead of me, how about Estinien? His base solos are getting quite popular especially with your piano. Keep it up and the CEOs might make you start performing live.”

Aymeric hesitated for a moment. As much as he wanted to play with Estinien more, Haurchefant and his guitar would be better suited for this idea. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea…”

“How about you two discuss it?” Hilda inputted as she grabbed Haurchefant’s arm. “We actually have plans tonight so you guys could discuss it in more detail.”

Confusion crossed the guitarist’s face for a moment before realizing what she was doing. “Right! We’re going to be late. Hey, Aymeric. I know you got that Eye of the Dragon drink.” Estinien perked up at that. “Why don’t you two go back to your place and celebrate without us?”

“I guess we could…” Aymeric muttered with a growing frown. “But I’ve told you before not to make plans after a concert without consulting me first.”

“We’ll make it up to you,” Hilda replied as she pulled her partner in crime towards the door. “Have fun you two~”

And then there were two. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Estinien broke it. “I thought you didn’t care for Eye of the Dragon?”

“I don’t. I got it for… guests,” Aymeric replied; catching himself before admitting he got it for Estinien.

“I could go for a drink. If you don’t have any other plans.”

“Not at all. You’re always welcomed.”

\---

A little while later, the were at Aymeric’s place. It was an upscale flat that was as homey as it was fancy. “Make yourself comfortable,” He said while going to fetch them drinks. Estinien made himself cozy at the bar as he looked around. It was a spacious loft with a piano taking up half the living room. Upstairs he could see a bed peaking out from what he little could see.

“Your place is as nice as always,” Estinien commented as he turned his attention back to the other. “I should visit more often.”

“You’re only saying that because of the drinks,” Aymeric teased as he slid over a red drink. Estinien took it gratefully.

“A bit. But you have a nice piano here. We could play together here instead of at the studio.”

Aymeric paused at the comment. He wanted to believe that together meant just the two of theme but that couldn’t be. “I don’t think the neighbors would approve of Hilda’s drums.”

“That’s true,” Estinien sighed as he took a drink. He had meant just the two of them; not the band. But he wouldn’t give up. “Think they’d mind us playing this late? I was thinking we could go over what we talked about earlier.”

“As long as you’re not plugged into an amp, the neighbors shouldn’t hear us,” Aymeric replied thoughtfully as he took a sip of a sweet drink he poured himself. His actions appeared calm but he was getting excited. It had been a while since the two of them played together without the band. “Come. I’ll get you a chair.”

Estinien chuckled when he caught a glimpse of excitement and downed the rest of his drink. Grabbing his bass, he began to set up as Aymeric dragged a chair closer to the piano. He took a seat and began to strum a few cords while the other got comfortable at the piano.

“We should probably go over Haurchefant’s idea,” Aymeric began as he began to play Hanon to warm-up. “I wouldn’t mind playing a few songs together first though. Any requests?”

The bass cords began to compliment the piano scales. “How about your latest hit? I like the piano version of it. Shame we can’t have you play live.”

“Haurchefant’s guitar makes up enough for me,” Aymeric replied simply causing a small, awkward silence to form.

“…I guess.”

Now wanting the silence to continue, Aymeric started the song. Estinien joined in effortlessly. The awkwardness began to disperse as they played. After a few measures, the bassist spoke up. “Are you going to sing?”

“I wasn’t planning too,” Aymeric admitted with a sheepish smile. “I’m not on Haurchefant’s level but I can if you want.”

“Your singing’s still good,” Estinien snorted while missing a cord. “Go for it.”

Aymeric nodded before shifting to the intro rifts. His baritone voice was definitely different than Haurchefant’s but flowed well with the paino and bass. A faint blush crossed his cheeks as he realized this was the first time he sang this song to Estinien. He swallowed thickly on a mesure rest. Even if the other liked someone else, this was his chance to get his feelings out.

So he sang from his heart. The tone was clear and confident compared to rehearsals in the studio. In stead of explaining the song, he was actually singing. It was freeing. He would have continued the whole song if he didn’t hear the bass slow and stop.

“Estinien? Is something wrong?”

“…I don’t think I should be hearing this,” Estinien replied slowly. Aymeric stopped and looked back in confusion. “This song is for Haurchefant, right?”

“W-what?” Aymeric stammered in shock. How did he get that idea? “Of course it’s not! Where did you get that idea?”

Estinien glanced down and began to fiddle with his bass. “The lyrics. They sounded more heartfelt than usual.”

“I could be singing to anyone.”

“And the transposing. You put a lot of work in for the guitar.”

“Because I originally made it for piano and bass,” Aymeric blurted out. Realizing what he said, he quickly turned to the piano to hide a growing blush. “Trust me. There’s nothing between us. He’s all yours.”

“But I don’t like him like that,” Estinien snorted as he processed what was first said. “You made this for piano and bass originally? And the lyrics?”

“Written at the same time,” Aymeric muttered as he reached for the glass nearby.

“Were they for someone in particular?”

Blue eyes glanced over to see hopeful steel-blue ones. He paused for a moment, chugged the rest of his drink, and decided that was a good enough hint. He looked directly at Estinien. “…you.”

A breath of air escaped Estinien; a cross between a sigh and a laugh. Setting his bass aside, he stood up and made his way over to Aymeric. “Your song mention a few years. Did you like me since college?”

“And what if I had?”

Estinien glanced away almost shyly. “Then we could have gotten together sooner if you said something earlier.”

Another moment of silence before Aymeric broke it by laughing. “So that’s what she meant by we are both idiots.”

“Who said that?” Estinien scowled as he turned back. He paused at Aymeric’s smile. “…what.”

“I like you,” The man replied simply. Now that he knew the other didn’t like Haurchefant and probably liked him back, it was easier. “What says you?”

Estinien sighed. “I like you too,” He mumbled before his eyes widen as he was pulled closer to Aymeric by the collar. There was small when their lips were about to touch; a silent question. He responding by closing the gap and kissing the other. It was a chaste kiss that only lasted a few seconds. When he pulled away, both of their cheeks were a faint pink.

“…I didn’t realize you were so shy,” Aymeric teased with a grin. Estinien growled as he grabbed Aymeric by the collar.

“I’ll show you shy.” And once more their lips were upon each other. This time the kiss was more passionate. Aymeric let out a pleased hummed as he let the other take control. His lips parting to let a tongue in. A soft moan escaped one of them at the pleasurable sensation.

_CLANG!_

Both of them jumped at the sound of the piano. Aymeric glanced back at the keys then to Estinien. The two slowly started laughing. “Mayhaps we should move away from the piano.”

“Good idea. The couch?”

Aymeric hummed thoughtfully. “I was thinking the bed unless you don’t want to?”

Steel-blue eyes widened in shock. “Nah, I’m cool with that. I’m just surprised you want to move that fast.”

“I’ve pined after you for five years. I think this is rather slow,” Aymeric replied bluntly with a teasing smile. “After you.”

Estinien gave a short laugh before pulling away and heading first up the stairs. At the top, he tugged his shirt off before glancing at back. “Like what you see?”

“Of course,” The darker noted as he stared intently. Reaching forward, he trailed a cool finger down the exposed chest.

“Ah, shite. You’re fingers are cold.”

“Then warm them up,” He chuckled lowly before pulling the other back into another kiss. This time he took control of it. Gently nipping at Estinien’s bottom lip to get him to open up, his tongue slipped in exploring every corner. It was better than he had imagined.

Estinien’s hands were holding onto him but quickly moved to tug at the offending shirt still on Aymeric. After an unsuccessful attempt to unbutton the top button, he pulled hard and got it to pop off. That earned him a sharp nip on the lip before Aymeric pulled away.

“Don’t ruin my clothes,” He huffed as he began to unbutton his shirt.

“Then hurry up and take it off,” Estinien complained with a smirk. The two shared an amused look before the darker leaned down once his shirt was off. He kissed down the other’s neck and gently nibbled. “Come on. Bite me.”

“You have a photoshoot tomorrow,” Aymeric hummed as he continued to kiss lower.

“Fuck the photoshoot and— Fuck!” The bass player hissed as teeth bit him on the chest before a tongue licked at the wound. “That would have felt better on the neck.”

“Too bad.” Aymeric’s mouth continued to nip and suck while his hips moved against the other. Estinien moaned lowly as he pressed back. Both of them were already hard.

“You can get to the main goal,” The bass player panted, his chest now covered in bite marks. His hand snaked between them and cupped the other’s crotch; earning a moan. “Gods, you’re handsome.”

Aymeric let out a small chuckle as he ground his hips against the hand. “We could,” He managed to reply before Estinien began to undo his pants. “How would you like… ngh.”

Estinien smirked as the other tried to compose himself. His hand was now wrapped around Aymeric’s cock and he was slowly stroking him. “You face would be nice to look at,” He commented, his thumb playing with the silt. “But behind is easier. You can go deeper.”

“I thought you didn’t sleep around much,” Aymeric commented while trying to frown. The hand on his dick made that hard though.

“Much is the key word,” Estinien snorted before pulling his hand away. Reaching for his own pants, he made quick work of them as Aymeric followed suit. “You should wear less clothes.”

Aymeric laughed before leaning in for another kiss. “Only when we’re alone,” He commented while reaching into the dresser next to them. “Now turn over.”

The bass player glanced over curiously before staring at the tiny bottle of oil. In disbelief “You have oil at your bedside? How often are people over here?” He questioned as he turned rolled over onto his stomach.

“Never. This is for personal use,” He replied honestly as he poured the oil into his hands. Warming it up, he moved to Estinien’s ass. He appreciated it a moment before slipping a finger inside. “I don’t like people coming over.”

Estinien stilled his hips from moving at the intrusion. “Great. I’m special. Now stop treating me like glass and shove another finger in.”

Aymeric chuckled lowly and against his better judgement, shoved two more fingers in. The bass player hissed followed by a light panting. Slowly his fingers began to move as he stretched the other. “How’s that?”

“Good,” Estinien panted softly while pushing his hips back. Aymeric got the hint and pushed deeper; his fingers continue to scissor until a shiver went through him. “T-there…”

Aymeric nodded before focusing on the spot. His fingers moved back and forth as he aimed for that spot. He continued stretching the other until the panting became moans. “Ready?” He questioned. Receiving a grunt, he removed his fingers and reached for his wallet— which wasn’t nearby. “Ah… I left the condoms down stairs.”

“Do you think I care about that,” Estinien groaned as he could feel the pleasure leaving his body. “Just fuck me raw. You have ten seconds to get your dick in me.”

The darker frowned but reached for the oil anyway. It was against his better judgement but he wanted to fuck Estinien now. “Alright. Relax for me,” He said quietly as he moved to hover over the other. Stroking oil around his dick, he proceeded to gently push into Estinien. He groaned as the head of his dick was engulfed. It was hard not to start moving.

“…are you just going to sit there or are you going to move?” Estinien grumbled as he moved his hips back. Gasping, Aymeric slowly began to move. He tried to keep it at a steady pace but the man below him kept hinting at him to go faster. Scowling, he suddenly slammed in earning a loud moan. “Shite… Just like that.”

Feeling confident now, Aymeric’s hips began to move fast and hard. Estinien groaned at feeling; his eyes squeezing shut and a cry barely escaping him as that spot in him is hit. He feels the man press again his back and a hand starts to play with his dick. “Ngh, A-Aymeric. You’re going to make me cum.”

“Then cum,” Amyeric whispered huskily near his ear as he stroked hard. That along with a well placed thrust against his prostate got a cry from Estinien as he came. His walls clenching down on Aymeric causing the other to moan. After a few more thrusts, Aymeric finishes in him.

The two collapse on the bed panting and the darker is the first to speak. “Ah… sorry,” He apologized quietly earning a look from Estinien. “For cumming in you…”

The bass player snorts. “I don’t mind. It’s kind of kinky.” He smirks as he leans in for a kiss. “How about a round two?”

Aymeric kissed him back before thinking. “…how about tomorrow? Surely you must be tired after the concert.”

“Fuck your logic,” Estinien groaned knowing the other was right. “Fine. But I want a round two tomorrow.”

Aymeric chuckled as he reached out to cuddle Estinien. “I think I can do that.”

\---

The two were in high spirits the next day. Haurchefant and Hilda gave them both knowing smiles and Estinien threatened to maim them for it. All-in-all it was a great morning. That good feeling disappeared when Aymeric checked their schedule. “Oh no…”

“What’s wrong?” Haurchefant questioned as he looked over at the schedule. “Something wrong with the photoshoot?”

“I forgot it was for swimsuits.”

Estinien choked on his drink as Hilda laughed. “How badly did you mark him?”

“…more than is appropriate for a photoshoot.”


End file.
